


The end of the line

by Frehior



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Other, Slice of Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: After Ichigo came and left, both Tensa Zangetsu and Zangetsu knew it. This would be it. They knew how Ichigo would lose his Shinigami powers after the Final Getsuga Tensho. A rift between them. No matter, they’re both incredibly proud of the King’s power. They’d help him defend that which he cared about.// Set after Ichigo leaves his Inner World in order to fight Aizen and protect Karakura Town from him.





	The end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Just wrote a short story about what might have been after Ichigo left his Inner World :). Enjoy!

****

Tensa Zangetsu stood atop of a building, eyes focused into the ground as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. Ichigo had just left his inner world, with a new power to hold and use. The pang on his chest was sharp, and he could do nothing but close his eyes and smile ruefully. Ichigo had come a long way, and he was proud of the resolution the boy held to protect those he cared about.

 

Tensa Zangetsu's lips quivered as he let out a shaky breath, and his watery eyes opened to see the blurred color of his attire. Small, bright lights clouded his sight further, and he didn't fight Zangetsu, allowing him to take a separate form from him. His white colors washed away, giving place to black, and he felt the pressure of the Hollow mask leave him. He remained silent, immersed in his own thoughts. This was the parting way with Ichigo. The Final Getsuga Tensho was called like that for a reason. And they both, the two Zangetsu living inside Ichigo's inner world, had bid their goodbyes to the King, to Ichigo.

 

Zangetsu's pale fingers reached to his cheeks, and when he found himself in the same state as Tensa Zangetsu, he rubbed his fur-covered wrist against his eyes and cheeks. "I can't stand you, Tensa Zangetsu," Said the Hollow bitterly, his brows furrowed as his long nails bit down on his palm when he clenched his hand, "You're… so damn full of emotions."

 

Tensa Zangetsu's clear eyes moved to meet the Hollow's, and he couldn't help the apologetic smile on his features upon seeing his other half in tears. He appreciated the Hollow's decision of setting aside his mask, allowing him to see him in his current state. It seemed his emotions hadn't been held by his own. They both felt the same, and shared the same emotions regarding their King's actions. Had they ever been more in sync with each other? "You're one to speak, Zangetsu."

 

The Hollow growled at that, "Shuddup. You just messed me good when we were together." And oh god, had they been stuck together for a long time. Perhaps here inside it didn't feel as one would feel it outside. But time, years and months and weeks had passed. Ichigo's long hair was a dead give away of that fact.

 

A sigh escaped the dark-clad young figure, and his blue eyes conveyed all of his emotions. Zangetsu didn't need to see them to make those emotions out. He knew what the other was feeling, because they had shared one line of thought, and one soul just about a second ago. The only reason he had left the bankai form of Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, was because he couldn't bear to feel the doubled emotions. It was too painful, holding both their sorrow.

 

"Then I apologize for affecting you that much, Zangetsu."

 

Zangetsu gritted his teeth, and raised his sword towards the other him. "I fuckin' hate how ya' always makin' me look like the villain!" He spat out, his white fingers gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

 

Letting out a low laugh, Tensa Zangetsu turned to fully face him, his smile not a sign of joy. "I apologize for that, too. But you know how Ichigo is… you know what the deal is."

 

Yes, he knew what the deal had been so far, and he wasn't complaining about that. Still, would it hurt Tensa Zangetsu to present him more appropriately, make him look like he wasn't the source of Ichigo's weaknesses? So okay, perhaps he had played his part in making the youth hesitant about his Hollow powers, and he had been the one who had scared him enough for the Hollowfication process to not go as smoothly as it had gone before. But wasn't Ichigo the one to blame too…?

 

Zangetsu's features wrinkled as he tried to brush aside the deep sorrow he felt just then, and he felt more tears sprung in his eyes. What a sight it must be. He, a Hollow,  _crying_  and  _feeling_. Then again, he wasn't fully a Hollow, was he? He let the sword drop, and sniffled upon finding it near impossible to stop the tears that slowly crawled out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

 

Things had followed an structure so far, and now, all of a sudden, after Ichigo had grown so much, they had to part ways. The Final Getsuga Tensho would put a rift in their lives, and they would surely never met again, once Ichigo's Shinigami powers vanished for good. He laughed bitterly at the thought, but his laugh died out when the knot on his throat made it impossible for him to continue to do so, and the tightness of his chest grew. His clawed fingers pressed against the fabric on his chest, and he wished he had never come to care for the orange-haired Shinigami. Funny thing, wasn't it? After all, hadn't he cared all this time, from the very beginning?

 

He had allowed the faux Zangetsu take care over things. When the old man Zangetsu had told him to step down and let him handle things, he had been vocal about it. Ichigo was his to have. Old Zangetsu's argument back then had convinced him otherwise, about how he could make sure Ichigo's Shinigami powers remained on line by not allowing him to grow further, which was just an opening to let the Hollow consume the boy. It had been a tempting idea, and thus, he had accepted to act under old Zangetsu's orders, because if Ichigo was not strong enough to grow by his own means, wasn't strong enough to handle  _him_ , his inner Hollow, he didn't give a care for the boy. Besides, lending Ichigo his powers would only push the King beyond his limits back then. He did not enjoy the idea at all, be it because he cared, or because he  _needed_  a body, and Ichigo was the only option to have— naturally, allowing the orange-haired youth to have some progress on his powers was the perfect thing for him, so there was the small assurance the Human wouldn't break under his power. A broken soul was only delightful if it could be consumed. But Hollow Zangetsu wasn't that sure what effect such thing would have on the vessel that held him inside. He'd rather have the Human's soul between his jaw when it had been hardened by loss and hope, by the constant trials of life. But then, Ichigo had always been seeking to become stronger, and little by little, the matter at hand had gone out of their control. The human would seek fights, and would try to keep getting stronger. He'd never back down, not even if he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

 

What could they both do about it? If they refused to help, the reckless boy would die under shameful circumstances. So they had to lend the King a hand. The old man Zangetsu would make Ichigo fight his inner Hollow, fight the  _real_  Zangetsu. The old man had thought it better to put them in opposite points, rather than try and make them bond in a nice and polite manner as one would normally do with their Zanpakuto's spirit. Weighting their options, old man Zangetsu had correctly made Zangetsu fight Ichigo time after time, in order to improve the Shinigami's abilities. That's the way a Shinigami could become stronger, by developing a closer relationship to their Zanpakuto. And with each fight they had bonded closer, in a unique way to them. They both had contributed to the king's growth, and each one had played their role. Not only did they bonded over their fights, but it also served to  _teach_ Ichigo. Old man Zangetsu had always known who this Hollow was, even if Zangetsu himself, back then, had lacked the proper information to completely understand why he had to be the one fighting and teaching Ichigo. Old Zangetsu knew what Zangetsu was truly capable of, because who else could teach Ichigo about his Zanpakuto, if not his own Zanpakuto?

 

What had begun as disdain by having to surrender to such weak boy, had slowly been growing to respect and care. He begun to care for Ichigo's strength, so the youth wouldn't die so soon. The faux Zangetsu could only instruct Ichigo on what to do, but Zangetsu himself had to help in order for things to work. A Shinigami couldn't bond with a spirit that wasn't his Zanpakuto's. That's not how it worked. Old man Zangetsu's idea of training Ichigo had worked out, though. By battling each other, and pushing each other by constantly keeping a rivalry of sorts, they had reached a point in their potential where Zangetsu could acknowledge the King's strength and leave the fight to him. Zangetsu had taken it upon himself to teach Ichigo, to help his fighting improve, and to improve the way he'd brandish his sword in his fights. Just like now, that they both had taken it upon themselves to teach Ichigo one last time.

 

The time it took for Ichigo to figure things out had perfectly worked to hone the youth's skills. Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu had lunged at him, had cut him and had pushed him to improve. If he did not, Ichigo would most likely die under his own Zanpakuto's spirit. It was the last thing they could do. Had they given into Ichigo's desires so willingly, the possibility for him to improve further wouldn't have been available.

 

"This  _is_  his fight, right?" Zangetsu asked, low and voice wavering on the slightest. He received a nod as confirmation, and he chuckled bitterly, content they had done their share to help in Ichigo's goal. He huffed and tried to relax, ease his uneasy thoughts. "You're always the good planner, y'kno?" He asked, yellow eyes looking at Tensa Zangetsu.

 

"And you're always the key element for those plans to succeed."

 

A honest laugh, and Zangetsu went to take seat on the edge of this building. He didn't take pride on the fact he, a Hollow, was helping a Human and Shinigami. But nonetheless, the fact he was helping  _his_  King, made him swell in pride. To hell with the shame he might have felt for letting his partner beat him into submission. Truth was, he couldn't be more happy if he tried.

 

"He'll beat him, you'll see, Tensa Zangetsu." Zangetsu said, a soft smile on his lips. He leaned forward, and let his knees support his elbows.

 

"If he does not, all this would have been in vain."

 

"Pfff." Looking over his shoulder, his smirk was shown with teeth on sight. "If he does not, I'll personally kill him."

 

Tensa Zangetsu's eyes shone with something that wasn't sadness, and he neared the Hollow, stepping closer to the edge. "Always so rash."

 

"But look at it," He said, yellow irises looking up to where the surface of this sunken city was, the line wavering as it was constantly reflected down upon this desolated land. "I can see more light. Isn't this good, Tensa Zangetsu?"

 

Blue eyes gazed up, and a smile pulled at his lips, whatever sorrow he might have felt bleeding out of his system. "I see he's not despairing any more." And he huffed in amusement, lowering his head and letting his bangs cover his vision. "That's why he's our king, isn't it? Always making it through."

 

Cleaning his face with his wrist once again and removing the tears, Zangetsu couldn't help but agree with Tensa Zangetsu. "Kinda makes me happy I didn't posses him. Makes one feel full of pride, right?"

 

Taking seat next to the Hollow, he spoke, "You know I'll be there for him whenever he needs us."

 

"That makes two of us."

 

Sharing one last smile between them, they fixed their eyes to the glimmering surface. Bitter irony, perhaps. How by the end of it, they were both willing to do everything for their King, for Ichigo. Such a unique Human. Willing to die for those who he cared about, decided to raise his sword and put his body in the line of fire if his friends were in need of help. Stupid, perhaps, being so willing to die… It was a good thing Ichigo was a though nut to crack, and that, as willing as he was to protect those close to him, he was even more willing to improve, attain more power so his blade wouldn't break under those who harmed him. Yes, Zangetsu took pride in the fact that his King always sought to improve in order to stand tall against adversity itself, against the impossibility fate seemed to present before him. Ichigo's blade would always cut through it. Always so defying, the King. A shame this will be the last time his blade would cut impossibility. It was a shame this would be the last time they'd fought together, in order to defend what Ichigo cared about, and to defend Ichigo itself.

 

Power was needed for the boy to protect people, and to be able to stand even after protecting them. And they were willing to lend their power. Zangetsu, and the old man Zangetsu —even Tensa Zangetsu— were more than willing to do everything in their power to help Ichigo's abilities grow to the point he'd be able to face the odds fate seemed to put in his face. Unfortunately, this would be the last time they'd be able to help him. Ichigo's Shinigami powers would disappear after this last trial.

 

" _I wish you luck in life, partner…_ " Zangetsu whispered, closing his eyes and embracing the fact this would be their last shared moment with the King.

 

This was the end of the line.


End file.
